


That Awkward Moment when...

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the <a href="http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/330884.html">Stupid Face Porny Prompt Fest</a>,  <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_finduilas_clln"><a href="http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/"><b>finduilas_clln</b></a></span> requested: <i>Really really awkward first time sex? Steve/Danny.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment when...

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Stupid Face Porny Prompt Fest](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/330884.html), [](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/profile)[**finduilas_clln**](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/) requested: _Really really awkward first time sex? Steve/Danny._

It was the moment he'd been waiting for, something he'd fantasized about for _weeks_ practically.

He was going to have sex with Steve.

That was the plan, anyway. Whether or not they actually _got_ to the main event was another question entirely.

Steve was stalling, Danny knew he was. They'd been going at it pretty hot and heavy on the couch in Steve's living room for the better part of two hours, and while Danny could appreciate languidly making out with that special someone, he wasn't in the mood for that just then. What he was in the mood for was a good old-fashioned ass-pounding.

And yet, here they were, rutting against each other like horny teenagers. Their pants weren't even undone, for Pete's sake. Huffing, Danny leaned away from Steve, slapping at his hands. He waited until he had Steve's attention focused on his face rather than he crotch.

“So, when you said you were ready to take the next step, what did you mean?” Danny asked. He watched a variety of expressions pass over Steve's face.

“The... sex... step?”

“Aha, that's what I thought! But this? This let's-neck-on-the-couch-because-the-folks-are-gone routine? Not sex, has nothing to do with sex, and could never compare to or equal sex. I ask you: what's the hold up?”

Steve doesn't say anything, sort of fidgets, and Danny rolls his eyes.

“Really? Is it because you're suddenly having the Big Gay Freak-out?”

Steve's eyes widen comically. “What?! No! No, nothing like that.”

Danny quirks an eyebrow, silently asking 'what then.'

“I... um... I just want it to be right.”

“It will be, but we won't figure that out until we get upstairs and get cracking,” Danny says, voice pitched low and soothing. Steve smiles a little, almost shyly, before taking one of Danny's hands in his and leading him up towards the bedroom.

 _Now we're getting somewhere,_ Danny thinks to himself, grinning as he watches the sway of Steve's ass in front of him.

~*~

“We are getting nowhere,” Danny mumbles to himself, sitting on the edge of the tub. Steve is perched on the toilet, one hand holding an ice-pack to his knee, the other holding a gauze pad to his forehead. They are both naked – which only moderately improves things – and Danny's ass has warmed up the edge of the tub nicely.

As it would turn out, Steve was stalling because as an adult, the only person he'd really been having regular sex with was Catherine. He'd fooled around with guys when he'd been out at sea, of course, but it was one thing to exchange blowjobs and quite another to actually fuck while aboard a ship. Catherine had been his friend first, and had found his awkward ungainliness in the bedroom endearing. He did a decent job once he got going, but the actually _getting there_ part was a hassle.

Smooth Dog was not smooth by any means.

Danny had been baffled, of course, because how can someone so _ridiculously good looking_ be so clumsy and have so few bedroom skills? Steve had spent more time tripping over his own feet and falling into things – and Danny – than he had actually sexing Danny.

After Steve had fallen off the bed and then soundly bumped his head on the bed-frame trying to get up, Danny's paternal instincts kicked in, forcing him off the bed and down to get Steve – who also banged his knee on the way up, the same one he'd bumped on the door-frame on the way in.

So here they were, sitting in the bathroom, surrounded by first-aid kits.

“M'sorry, Danno,” Steve said quietly, removing the gauze pad so his eyes could meet Danny's. “I know you'd wanted to--”

“What're you even apologizing for? This is great, because I have discovered that you can be just as clumsy and ridiculous as the rest of us. Here, I'd thought you just went through all aspects of your life with the grace of a swan.”

That earned a small smile from Steve, and Danny was helpless not to smile back. “I'm not graceful ever, what are you talking about?” Steve asked then, grinning.

“Oh please,” Danny scoffed. “When it comes to leaping off buildings or jumping over cars like hurdles, you might as well be doing ballet. Driving the car? Something out of a commercial. Hand-to-hand? Christ, it's like it's choreographed or something.”

“Aww, Danny,” Steve coos, grinning like an idiot now.

“So you understand, then, my confusion as to how something as simple as _fucking my ass_ has you stumbling around like your legs are two different sizes.”

Steve just shrugs. “I've never really been good at the whole 'romance' thing, or, uh, 'seducing.' Catherine always said people paid attention to me like that because I'm good looking, and I just figured that would be enough, I dunno. Obviously it isn't.”

“I'm gonna learn you a thing or two,” Danny said, rolling his eyes. “C'mon, your head is more than likely done bleeding.”

Steve puts the ice-pack and gauze in the sink to worry about later, gingerly following Danny back out into the bedroom. He pauses at the edge of the mattress, worrying at his bottom lip when Danny climbs on top of the sheet and spreads his legs, fondling himself. “How're you even still in the mood after all that?” he asks, eyes watching Danny's movements very carefully.

It's Danny's turn to shrug, “you're standing in front of me completely naked; what more could a guy want?”

Steve looks down at himself, then back to Danny. He smiles, a slightly hungry one, sitting on the edge of the bed, arms folded across his chest. He doesn't miss how Danny's eyes momentarily glaze over at the flex of his biceps. “Oh yeah? You saying that's enough for you, that I’m just something to look at?”

“Babe,” Danny groans, hard now, “I could look at you all day. In fact, I do, but you're clothed because we're at work. It isn't the same. My imagination has to work overtime.”

“Your imagination?”

“Oh,” Danny arches slightly, pumping his dick while his other hand lazily skims up and down his body. “You have _no idea_. I've got all these... these little fantasies worked out, right? You're like some kind of—some kind of _sex god_ in them, it's perfect.”

Steve slumps slightly at that. “Sorry I didn't live up to your expectations.”

Danny halts, sitting up and scooting forward to cup Steve's face in his hands. “I much prefer the real thing to the fantasy,” he whispered against Steve's lips before diving in for a kiss. He'd resigned himself to the fact that if this was ever going to happen, he was going to have to take the lead. That was fine, a minor tweak to his late night imaginings.

At least this way he could prevent any potential disasters or forthcoming injuries.

“How d'you and Cath usually do things?” Danny murmured against Steve's mouth, not even flinching when Steve pulled back from him, like he'd been slapped.

“Are you kidding me? You're gonna ask me about Catherine _right now?_ ”

“Just go with me on this, alright? Because I'm assuming – since keeps coming back to you – that you do, eventually, get there. So how does it usually go with her?”

Steve blinks at him a few more times before flopping unceremoniously onto his back, an arm slung across his eyes. “Well, we vainly attempt to have dinner. We never actually get that far, though, as I'm sure you've heard. Usually we just end up back here.”

“And?”

“Blanket, out on the beach... we make out, like you and I were, and then she just... she sort of...” Steve fumbles, covering his face with both hands.

“She does all the work, I'm guessing?”

Steve doesn't respond to that, just tries to curl on his side away from Danny, who promptly puts a stop to that – any further over and Steve is tumbling off the bed again. He tugs, drawing Steve more into the middle of the bed, spooning up behind him. He nuzzles the back of the other man's neck, hands skimming gently up and down Steve's belly. Slowly, Steve uncurls and his muscles relax slightly, curving his body back into Danny more.

Danny's ministrations are having the desired effect, because his descending hands are bumping into Steve's hardened length, causing the other man to gasp and wiggle. Grinning against Steve's skin, Danny rocks his own returning erection against Steve's ass.

“C'mon, it isn't that difficult... I want you to fuck me, Steve, that's all. I'll even talk you through it.”

Steve wriggles until he's facing Danny, wrapped in his arms. “I've had sex with guys before, Danno. It's just... been a while.”

“Uh-huh, and?”

“... and what?”

Danny quirks an eyebrow, smiling a little wickedly. He stares at Steve until Steve begins to blush, burying his face against Danny's shoulder.

“Either way, you're fucking me, and that's that. You can have your turn later. Now, you got any lube in this place?”

Steve scrambles over to the bedside table, rooting around before presenting a condom and a small bottle of lubricant to Danny. He inspects them both before tossing the condom on the floor. Steve's eyebrows hit his hairline.

“Are you—you want me to bareback you?”

“I'm clean,” Danny shrugs, reading the label on the lube. “And I know you are, too. I also, uh, don't really intend to do this with anyone else...”

A small smile forms on Steve's face, the kind he only ever has for Danny, the kind that shines like a heart in his eyes. He nods, saying everything without saying anything at all.

 _That_ part never really factored into Danny's fantasies, he didn't want to even dare... but there it was, a silent declaration.

Rather than get all emotional and squishy over it, Danny rearranged himself against the pillows and began to pump himself with one hand and open himself up with the other. Steve sat between Danny's spread legs, just watching and touching himself, a look of awe on his face. His eyes periodically flicked up to meet Danny's before going down again, torn between Danny's cock and his ass.

Working efficiently, Danny got three fingers into himself before he couldn't handle it anymore, removing both his hands and reaching for Steve. The other man shuffled forward, whining when Danny slicked him up and drew him closer.

Before Danny could even revel in the moment, Steve was pushing in, the both of them grunting. It felt like magic, sliding in velvety and smooth. Danny arched like a bow, eyes squeezed shut. This, _this_ was what he'd been waiting for, and boy was it worth it.

Steve fit perfectly, like they were made to be fit together. He evidently agreed, moaning Danny's name even as he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to Danny's throat. They rocked together, Steve adjusting and settling into a rhythm of sorts before really moving. He hooked his arms beneath Danny's knees, forcing them up and back.

Danny was feeling pretty grateful for always being so flexible.

At this angle, Steve was sliding deep, hitting Danny in all the right places. He just held on, voicing his pleasure as Steve voiced his, the two of them moving in tandem.

There'd been too much build up, too much _want_ , though, for both of them and for far too long. It wasn't going to last, and Danny couldn't have cared less, it wasn't like they wouldn't have plenty of time to do it all over again, and again, and again.

He clenched tightly around Steve, reaching for his dick and squeezing it tightly. “Steve, I'm--”

“Me too,” Steve whined, eyes bright with need. “Oh God, Danno, me too.”

Burying his face against Danny's shoulder, Steve rammed it home, rocking them so hard the headboard connected with the wall. Danny tugged at himself, feeling orgasm pooling pleasantly in his balls. He arched hard, growling as it hit him, muscles contracting wildly.

Steve wasn't too far behind, high-pitched keening noises muffled against Danny's throat as he tumbled over the edge himself. His his snapped a few more times of their own accord, his body shuddering as it came to rest.

Slowly, he unhooked his arms from behind Danny's knees, drawing back only enough to slip out before collapsing against Danny's chest. Breathing deeply, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders.

“See?” he said, slightly breathless. “Everything worked out fine.”

Chuckling, Steve propped himself up enough to give Danny a look before kissing him gently, tugging on the other man's lower lip slightly before snuggling back down again.

-FIN-


End file.
